The present disclosure relates generally to healthcare communication systems such as patient-nurse communication systems, and more particularly to indicator assemblies usable in connection with such systems.
Healthcare communication systems such as patient-nurse communication systems or “nurse call” systems enable communication among members of a nursing staff and other persons dispersed throughout a healthcare facility. Such systems generally provide information about the current status or condition of patients in the facility, and enable voice communication between patients and staff members through a telecommunications infrastructure.
Visual indicators are often positioned at various locations throughout a facility to visually notify staff when events or conditions relating to patients located in various parts of a healthcare facility occur, so that they can be attended to in a timely manner. One example of a known nurse call system that includes an indicator assembly is Hill-Rom's COMLINX® system. Another example of an existing indicator assembly or “dome light” is the Infinity™ dome light provided in connection with the Telligence™ system offered by GE Security.
There is still a need for advanced healthcare communication system capabilities directed to improving nursing staff and overall hospital efficiency. Additional or improved features that are directed to reducing the risk of adverse patient conditions occurring in the facility are also needed. However, as cost is often a concern to these facilities, advancements that can be achieved while containing or reducing the costs of implementing, maintaining and operating these systems are desired.